


The park bench

by Pretty_in_roses



Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, One Shot, Reader Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:40:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25822276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pretty_in_roses/pseuds/Pretty_in_roses
Summary: A/N: just a quick 5 min blurb for an idea that was swirling in my head also I was super depressed had to vent. Thanks for the read guys, I really appreciate every single one of you guys.
Relationships: Min Yoongi | Suga/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8





	The park bench

I can feel the sun warming my skin but it doesn't warm me to my core, it's cold like it should have been from the beginning, I never should have thought anyone could ever care about me and I was a fool to think I could have friends. I'm sick and tired of opening up to people and only having them get bored or leave when the going gets hard. A voice interrupts my swirling thoughts and emotions.

"Hey, is everything okay?" I look up eyes, my sight blurred with unshed tears. I see him bending down to my eye level and I rub at my eyes to get rid of the tears but it only makes it worse. My breathing increases and the man notices too. He gets closer trying to get my attention.

"Hey, hey look at me, look. At. Me." He demands softly taking my face in his soft but strong hands. Everything it's too much, too much sound, too much, too much. My thoughts are swirling million times a minute thudding against my head, I can't focus and I'm spiralling. My vision is blurry, the white noise is deafening and it's all too much.

"Breath with me, in, out, in, out. Focus on me, it's just me and you." Everything is gradually slowing, my ears have stopped ringing, I can hear his breathing coaling me to do the same. I follow his lead and close my eyes breathing slowly, clearing my head. My vision clears as I open my eyes and they focus on the man crouching in front of me. His strong jawline, yet soft eyes, I can see the concern swirling in the soft irises and my heart melts. My eyes roam his features and I can't help but stare at how beautiful he is. His hair looks so soft, my muscles ache to run my fingers through it just to see if it's as soft as it looks. He releases my face and reaches into his bag.

"Here, drink this it'll help" he hands me a sealed bottle of water, I open it and start drinking the water, it soothes my burning throat. I sigh in relief and take a deep breath before speaking.

“Thank you, I’m okay now,” I look away in embarrassment, I can’t believe that I broke down like that in front of someone nonetheless a stranger. 

“I’m glad I could help” he smiles warming me to the core, “I’m Yoongi” he introduces himself.

“Y/n” I hold out my hand for him to shake which he takes without hesitation and I smile at the contact. He gets up brushing himself off, picking up his bag slinging it over his shoulder. My shoulders sag at the thought of him leaving without saying anything else but I look up and He hesitates for a moment, I hold my breath in anticipation of what he has to say.

“Do you want to have coffee with me?” I interrupt him and he stares at me in shock, oh no I stepped out of line. I shouldn’t have asked, I fidget nervously and before I could retract my invitation he interrupts.

“I know the perfect place,” he suggests nodding in the direction, I smile standing up and walking with him.

I smile at the memory of the worst day of my life that had the best outcome of my life and Yoongi comes up behind me wrapping his arms around me.

“What are you thinking about? Love” he questions resting his chin on my shoulder as we gaze into the city on our shared apartment balcony.

“Just about how we met, 3 years ago” I answer leaning back on him sighing in content. He hums in agreement and we watch the sunset together in comfortable silence just enjoying each others company. 


End file.
